A Chance For Survival
by puddingsworth
Summary: Someone is trying to destroy all of the scouts! But who? *please review*
1. Pushed

"Oh, Mamo-san, I had a wonderful time tonight," Usagi said smoothly.  
  
"I'm glad you did," Mamoru replied.  
  
"I hate to cut the evening short, but I promised Mako-chan I'd come over to see her new apartment."  
  
"That's okay. We can always see each other tomorrow, right?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
Mamoru bent down and gave Usagi a small kiss. "Goodnight, Odango- Atama."  
  
"Goodnight, Mamo-san." Usagi smailed as she walked over to Makoto's new apartment. She walked away from the main road and to a tall building. It was called the Maisa Complex. She noticed that the stairs were on the outside of the building, which was unusual for an apartment as nice as this one. As her feet pounded up the metal stairs, she tried to remember which apartment was Makoto's. It was number fourteen B on the third floor. She heard someone else's footsteps race up behind her. Usagi thought nothing of it. She just thought it was someone going up to their own apartment. She finally reached the third floor and was about to go in the hallway when she felt a cold pair of hands clamp on her shoulders. She felt a hard push, and before she knew it, she had toppled over the railing. "Auuuughhh!!" Usagi cried before hitting the pavement three stories below. She rolled over and saw the night sky before blacking out.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Makoto hummed to herself as she pulled a batch of cookies out of the oven. They for Usagi when she arrived. "I'm done with the cookies now. I guess I'll go outside and wait for Usagi-chan." she said to the otherwise empty room. She jogged down the stairs and sat on a bench next to the lobby. She heard light footsteps a few feet away. Makoto stood up. "Usagi-chan? Is that you?" She walked around to the front of the stairs, where she saw Usagi's lifeless body. "Usagi-chan!!!!" Makoto placed her head sideways above Usagi's chest. She heard a faint heartbeat, and sighed in relief. "Usagi! It's okay! I'm calling for help." She ran inside the lobby and called an ambulance, then ran back to Usagi's side. "Hang on, Usagi-chan. Help is on the way. Don't leave me. hang on."  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I do not claim to have created Sailor Moon or anything like that.  
  
Tell me what you think. There is way more to come!!!  



	2. Disbelief

Usagi awoke in the Juuban Hospital, confused and disorientated. Where am I? She thought. She looked up to see Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru, Chibiusa, and Mamoru looking down at her.  
  
"Usagi-chan! You're awake!!" Chibiusa cried.  
  
Usagi tried to brush away a strand of her tangled blonde hair from her face, but couldn't even move her arms. They were wrapped in so many bandages that her elbows could barely bend. She looked horrible. She had fallen face down, so she had scratches and cuts across her face. Her bright, happy blue eyes were now dull and melancholy. "Hello, everyone," she said wearily.  
  
"Oh, Usagi, you look so weak," Michiru said softly. "I think we should leave now so you can rest."  
  
"I think you're right," Usagi said. "Thanks for coming, everyone, but you didn't have to."  
  
"Of course we would! We wouldn't leave you alone." Rei replied. "We'll see you again tomorrow."  
  
"Goodbye," Usagi said meekly.  
  
Everyone left the room, except Mamoru. "Usagi, I'm so sorry. I should have gone with you. None of this would have happened. Its my fault," He said.  
  
"Oh, Mamo-chan, that's crazy talk. It was nobody's fault. You shouldn't be sorry."  
  
"Oh, Usagi-chan, I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Mamo-chan."  
  
Mamoru walked out of the door and joined everyone else.  
  
"She's doing this for attention," Haruka said sternly. "She jumped."  
  
"Who?" Mamoru asked.  
  
"Usagi, of course. She wants to be noticed."  
  
"That's prepostorous!! She wouldn't jump and you know it!!" Makoto yelled.   
  
"Everyone, calm down." Setsuna said. "Now, Haruka, why do you think she jumped?"  
  
"Like I was saying, she did it for attention, but that odango-atama doesn't have to have a reason for anything."  
  
"You cut that out, Haruka-chan!!! Usagi's a kind hearted person. Never in a million years would she do that!!!" Rei cried angrily.  
  
"She's right, Haruka. Usagi wouldn't go off and do something like that," Michiru said quietly.  
  
"It's very unlikely that she would jump. After all, Usagi-chan isn't tall at all. The odds are almost impossible that she would be able to climb over the railing," Ami said.  
  
"It's your own opinion. Be stubborn if you want to," Haruka said before walking off."  
  
"You're the one that's being stubborn!" Minako screamed at Haruka. Her and the rest of the senshi took off in the opposite direction.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Usagi had heard the whole conversation in her room. She felt hot tears run down her face. Why would Haruka say such a thing? She thought. She wiped her tears on her pillow before falling asleep.  
  



	3. Under the Water

Minako relaxed in her pink lounge chair near the pool at the Juuban Aquatics Center. She felt droplets of water spray over her as people dove into the pool. She decided to take a swim and got in the long line to use the diving board. She was still thinking about what happened earlier that day. Haruka had claimed the Usagi wasn't pushed, that she jumped over the railing. What an insane thing to say, she thought. As she moved up in the line, she noticed a woman completely dressed in black. Her face was even covered by a mask. Even though this was something strange, Minako didn't pay any attention to the woman. Her turn on the diving board had finally come. She climbed up the ladder and did a swan dive into the water. When she tried to come up from under the surface, something pushed her under. Minako opened her eyes and saw a black figure holding her under. It was the woman from earlier, the one she had seen while waiting in line. She was trying to kill her! But why?!? "Heeeeeellllpppp!!!" Minako cried, but the water covered up her voice. The woman pushed her under. How was she staying under this long? Minako was about to drown! Minako kicked at her, and finally broke her grip. She swam to the surface and climbed out of the pool, then coughed up water.   
  
"Hey! She was drowning! Call for help!! A man shouted as he ran over to Minako. "Are you okay?" He turned around. "Where was the lifeguard when this was happening?"  
  
"Oh, I'm okay. Don't call for help. I'll be fine. I just swallowed some water."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, I'm sure, but thanks anyway," Minako said as she stood up and walked into the locker room. She changed into her dry clothes and sat down in the empty room. "I don't understand this. I can't seem to put it together. Were Usagi's and mine just random acts? Or is it something more?" Minako said, puzzled. "Oh well, we'll figure out sooner or later." She stood up and walked out the door to the Hikawa Shrine for a senshi meeting. 


	4. The Enemy

Minako jogged up the steps to Usagi's hospital room. She was so happy. That was the day when doctors at the hospital let Usagi be checked out. Minako turned the corner of a hallway and found Usagi's room, number 313. She slowly opened the door. "Usagi-chan?"  
  
"Oh Minako, you're here!" Usagi cried.She looked much better. All of her bandages were gone, and her face was free of scars.   
  
"Come on, Usagi. We're going to meet the others at the Hikawa Shrine. They're expecting us."  
  
Usagi nodded and arose from the bed. She followed Minako out of the room and down the cold hallway.   
  
"How are you feeling?"   
  
"Oh, I feel better. A lot better. I'm just glad to leave this place. One month here has been enough."  
  
Minako laughed. "Yeah, I would get bored here, too." She pushed open the metal door and they walked outside. She motioned Usagi to move ahead of her on the sidewalk on the busy street.  
  
Haruka and Michiru walked up behind the two.  
  
"Hello," Haruka said softly.  
  
"You must feel much better, Usagi," Michiru said.   
  
"Yes, much better."  
  
Minako heard a rumbling sound behind her. It was a car, and it was heading straight towards them! "Everyone, watch out!"  
  
Michiru moved too late. It plowed into her, and she collapsed on the pavement.  
  
"Michiru!!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone cried in unison.  
  
Haruka kneeled over her. "Michiru...." she whispered softly. "She's gone. They killed her!" she cried angrily.  
  
A slender figure dressed in black stepped out of the car.  
  
Minako gasped. It was the woman who had tried to hurt her! And probably the person who pushed Usagi off the balcony!  
  
The woman took off her mask. "Hello, Sailor Senshi," she said coldly.  
  
Usagi Immedietly recognized her. "Unazuki!! You're the one who's done this?"  
  
"That's right, Sherlock. I pushed you off the balcony." She turned to Minako. "And I tried to drown you. I thought it would work. Amazingly, you foiled my scheme. Who thought a bunch of dorky senshi could make my plan backfire. At least I got Neptune."  
  
"Hey! Why don't you shut it, Una!" Haruka yelled. She turned to Usagi. "This is hard for me to say, but I shouldn't have accused you of jumping. I'm sorry."  
  
Usagi smiled. "It's okay. I know you didn't mean it." Her smile quickly turned to a frown. "Una-chan, I can't believe you did this. I thought you were my friend. Now you must pay," Usagi said harshly. She reached for her broach so she could transform, but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw what Unazuki was doing.  
  
Unazuki pulled a gun from her pocket and aimed it at Usagi's forehead. "No, that's where you're wrong. You're gonna pay. Each one of you." She tightened her grip and began to squeeze the trigger.  
  
  
  
To be continued..........................  
(oooo, didn't I stop at the best part?) 


	5. Defeated

"No!" Haruka cried. She kicked the gun out of Unazuki's hands and picked it up. "Everyone, transform, now! It's you're only chance!"  
  
"Right!" Minako said, nodding. "Venus Crystal Power, make up!"  
  
"Moon Cosmic Dream Action, make up!"  
  
"Uranus Crystal power, make up!"  
  
The three senshi transformed, and Haruka turned to face the other two. "You two attack first! I'll make sure she doesn't go anywhere."   
  
Unazuki managed to snatch the gun away from Haruka's tight grip. "Goodbye!" She yelled cruelly. "I'm going to make this as slow and painful for you as possible." She aimed at Haruka's stomach, and pulled the trigger.   
  
Haruka tried to jump out of the bullet's path, but got shot in the leg anyhow. She fell to the ground, and moaned in pain. "Ohhhh....I won't let you win!"  
  
Minako pulled the red bow out of her hair, and untied it. She handed it to Haruka. "Wrap this around your wound."  
  
"Sailor Venus, attack!" Usagi cried.   
  
"Here goes nothin'. Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"  
  
Unazuki was pushed back to the car by the strong energy. "Oh, don't think you're through with me yet." She was about to fire the gun again, but Usagi attacked before she could.  
  
"Moon Georgeous Meditation!"  
  
Unazuki fell to the ground, but still wasn't gone. She was too weak to stand up. She fired the gun at Usagi, but the bullet whizzed past her and into a phone booth, shattering the glass surrounding it.  
  
All of the senshi sheilded their faces.  
  
Haruka slowly stood up, and backed up. "Space Sword Blaster!"  
  
The force was too strong for Unazuki to handle, and for the car, too. It exploded and was engulfed in flames. Unazuki was taken along with it.  
  
Minako and Usagi pulled Haruka away from the burning car. "You did it, Haruka. You killed her," Usagi said, smiling.  
  
"No. We all did it," Haruka said. "All of us."  
  
Minako grinned. "That was a fight well fought. At least we don't have to deal with her anymore."  
  
"But why Unazuki? She was such a warmhearted person. Why would she do this?" Usagi asked.  
  
"My guess is that she was possessed by one of our old enemies," Haruka declared. "We did what was right. It was too late to save her from the evil."  
  
Minako and Usagi helped Haruka up. Together the three walked to the Hikawa Shrine.   
  
"I wonder what the others will say when they find this out," Minako said.  
  
"They won't say anything," Haruka said as a sly smile spread across her face.   
  
  
~THE END~  
  
(What a twist, huh?)  
  



	6. Pushed

Minako relaxed in her pink lounge chair near the pool at the Juuban Aquatics Center. She felt droplets of water spray over her as people dove into the pool. She decided to take a swim and got in the long line to use the diving board. She was still thinking about what happened earlier that day. Haruka had claimed the Usagi wasn't pushed, that she jumped over the railing. What an insane thing to say, she thought. As she moved up in the line, she noticed a woman completely dressed in black. Her face was even covered by a mask. Even though this was something strange, Minako didn't pay any attention to the woman. Her turn on the diving board had finally come. She climbed up the ladder and did a swan dive into the water. When she tried to come up from under the surface, something pushed her under. Minako opened her eyes and saw a black figure holding her under. It was the woman from earlier, the one she had seen while waiting in line. She was trying to kill her! But why?!? "Heeeeeellllpppp!!!" Minako cried, but the water covered up her voice. The woman pushed her under. How was she staying under this long? Minako was about to drown! Minako kicked at her, and finally broke her grip. She swam to the surface and climbed out of the pool, then coughed up water.   
  
"Hey! She was drowning! Call for help!! A man shouted as he ran over to Minako. "Are you okay?" He turned around. "Where was the lifeguard when this was happening?"  
  
"Oh, I'm okay. Don't call for help. I'll be fine. I just swallowed some water."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, I'm sure, but thanks anyway," Minako said as she stood up and walked into the locker room. She changed into her dry clothes and sat down in the empty room. "I don't understand this. I can't seem to put it together. Were Usagi's and mine just random acts? Or is it something more?" Minako said, puzzled. "Oh well, we'll figure out sooner or later." She stood up and walked out the door to the Hikawa Shrine for a senshi meeting. 


End file.
